Miss You So Badly
by Zahra Amelia
Summary: "Eh...Sungmin hyung, kau sudah pulang dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dikamarku hyung?" / "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Kyuhyun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dikamarku?" / Aku merindukanmu Sungmin hyung. KyuMin / Oneshoot / Boys Love / DLDR.


Miss You So Badly

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Length : Oneshoot

.

Genre : Rommance/Drama

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Absurd, Monotone Story, Failed Rommance, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya begitu lelah setelah seharian penuh berlatih untuk_drama musical _terbarunya The Three Musketeers. Yang diinginkan dirinya saat ini hanyalah segera merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk miliknya.

Sungmin menyalakan lampu kamarnya. "_Omona,_" tubuh Sungmin tersentak kaget, tangannya mengelus dadanya perlahan saat melihat ada seseorang yang kini tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk erat boneka _bunny_ kesayangannya. Dia begitu mengenal siapa sosok yang tengah tertidur tersebut, sosok yang begitu ia cintai, siapa lagi jika bukan kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengeliatkan tubuhnya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara Sungmin, matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, tangannya refleks menutup matanya saat sorot cahaya lampu menyerbu retinanya. Saat fokus pandangannya telah kembali Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan bangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, sedikit tersentak saat melihat Sungmin dihadapannya. 'Apa aku bermimpi?' bathin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menguceknya perlahan seolah-olah Sungmin yang didepannya ini tidak nyata dan hanya sekedar khayalannya. "Eh...Sungmin _hyung, _kau sudah pulang dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dikamarku _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara _bass_nya yang serak dan sedikit terselip nada heran disana.

"_Nde_, aku baru saja pulang Kyuhyun-_ah_." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan dahi yang mengernyit heran, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Kyuhyun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dikamarku?"

"Mwo kamarmu? Kau lucu sekali _hyung,_" Kyuhyun tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin yang terkesan konyol baginya. "Kau pasti kelelahan _hyung _dan salah mengira jika kamar ini kamarmu, jelas-jelas ini kamar-" Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti seketika ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya -kamar Sungmin tepatnya. 'Cho Kyuhyun bodoh' bathin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun intens dan menyelidik. Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sungmin menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. '_Aish pabboya, _alasan apa yang harus aku berikan kepada Sungmin _hyung. _Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika aku tidak sengaja tidur dikamarnya karena begitu merindukan dirinya terutama aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak, ayo gunakan otak jeniusmu Cho.'

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun bermaksud menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Sesungguhnya Sungmin sedikit khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam sejak tadi 'apa Kyuhyun kalah bermain _game_ dan sedikit menjadi tidak waras karenanya' bathin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunanya, "A-aku tadi sedang mencari _headset_ku _hyung, _ya benar aku tadi sedang mencari _headset_ku yang hilang."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun ragu seolah-olah sanksi dengan alasan yg dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Lalu kenapa kau sampai tertidur dikamarku? Bahkan sampai mengira ini kamarmu."

"A-ah itu karena saat aku mencarinya dikamarmu aku begitu kelelahan _hyung _dan tidak sengaja tertidur disini. Aku sudah mencarinya keliling _drom_ tapi tidak menemukannya, apa _hyung_ melihatnya?" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan tenang dan meyakinkan.

'_For god sake_, semoga Sungmin _hyung_ tidak curiga dan percaya kepadaku.'

Sungmin masih sedikit ragu dengan jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan namun berhubung tubuhnya sangat lelah dan butuh beristirahat sekarang mau tidak mau dia harus percaya pada alasan yang kekasih _evil_nya itu lontarkan. Lagipula Kyuhyun memang memegang kunci cadangan kamarnya begitupun dia yang menyimpan kunci cadangan kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak melihatnya Kyuhyun, mungkin sebaiknya besok kau tanyakan saja kepada _member_ lain. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka melihatnya. Atau kau sudah menanyakannya kepada mereka?"

"Ya kau benar _hyung,_ aku belum bertanya kepada mereka. Besok akan aku coba tanyakan kepada mereka." Kyuhyun kemudian turun perlahan dari ranjang Sungmin lalu berdiri dihadapannya, "Kau juga sebaiknya tidur _hyung_, kau terlihat begitu kelelahan dan mengantuk." Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman hangat dikening Sungmin, "_Jaljayo hyung_."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun dikeningnya. "_Jaljayo_ Kyu," kau juga jangan bermain _game_ lagi, tidurlah! Besok kau masih mempunyai _schedule_." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun hangat dan lembut dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Nde hyung, araseo_." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan perasaan sedikit -benar-benar- tidak ikhlas, membuka pintu kamar Sungmin kemudian menutupnya kembali.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamarnya -yang dulunya adalah kamar KyuMin, membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya perlahan, melangkah berat menuju ranjangnya dan langsung menjatuhkan diri diatasnya. Tubuhnya terlentang dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Hahhh..." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika dia merindukan Sungmin, merindukan aroma tubuhnya, merindukan kehangatan tubuhnya, dan dia ingin tidur memeluk Sungmin seperti kebiasaannya dulu saat mereka masih menjadi _roommate_. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak tidur bersama Sungmin, menyanyikan _lullaby _untuknya, saling berbagi kehangatan. Mereka semakin sulit bertemu sekarang karena _schedule _mereka yang berbeda ditambah mereka sudah bukan _roommate_ lagi sekarang, lagipula Sungminnya memang benar-benar sibuk sekarang.

Salahkan gengsi dan harga dirimu yang terlalu tinggi Cho!

"Hahhhh..." Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur mengingat besok dia memiliki _schedule _dan tidak mungkin dia datang dengan keadaan kacau dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya karena kurang tidur.

Kyuhyun bergerak resah diatas ranjangnya. Rasa kantuknya tak kunjung datang. Dia meraba _handpone_nya dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 KST dilayarnya.

'Apa Sungmin sudah tertidur?'.

"_Aishhh_," Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bangun dari tidurnya lalu kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar menuju kamar Sungmin.

'Persetan dengan harga diriku, terserah jika dia menertawakanku ketika bangun nanti, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku kekasihnya jadi wajar jika aku merindukannya dan yang aku inginkan saat ini hanya tidur sambil memeluknya.'

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, 'Sungmin _hyung _pasti lupa menguncinya tadi', membukanya perlahan, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tidak mau mengagetkan Sungmin. Kakinya berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar Sungmin, meminimalisir suara sekecil apapun yang dapat menganggu tidur kekasih _cute_nya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati ranjang Sungmin memandang wajahnya yang sudah terlelap dengan damai. Wajah Sungminnya benar-benar terlihat _adorable_ saat tertidur. Kyuhyun terus memandang wajah Sungmin, tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit rasa bosan saat memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus perlahan pipi _chubby_ Sungmin, merasakan bagaimana halus dan lembutnya _milky white skin _milik kekasihnya. Tersenyum lembut jika mengingat bagaimana mudahnya pipi _chubby_ itu merona cantik jika Kyuhyun sedang menggodanya. Tangan Kyuhyun kini beralih ke dahi Sungmin, dahi yang begitu indah ketika Sungmin mengikat rambutnya ke atas, lalu menuju hidung bangir Sungmin dan yang terakhir menuju ke bibir _plump_ Sungmin. Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti, menelan _saliva_nya susah payah saat jari-jari rampingnya merasakan kelembutan bibir kekasihnya. Bibir sewarna _cherry blossom _yang begitu lembut, kenyal dan manis saat dia menciumnya, bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Kyuhyun membelai bibir tersebut perlahan kemudian dia menundukan tubuhnya perlahan, menempelkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir _shape_ M kekasihnya. Hanya sebuah _innocent kiss _tidak lebih.

Kyuhyun menaikan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang Sungmin, begitu berhati-hati takut gerakan sekecil apapun bisa mengganggu tidur kekasihnya. Memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap wajah Sungmin, memandangnya dengan begitu hangat dan lembut. Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin sebelum memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan membenamkan wajah kekasihnya ke dada bidangnya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu _chagiya_," Kyuhyun berbisik lembut sambil menyesap aroma vanilla yang begitu manis yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Aroma yang begitu Kyuhyun rindukan dan aroma yang menjadi candu baginya, begitu memabukan sekaligus menenangkan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menyusul Sungmin kealam mimpi. Sepertinya dia akan tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan bermimipi indah malam ini.

Sungmin sedikit menggeliat dan semakin menyamankan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertidur seperti bayi, begitu lelap dan damai. Mungkin dia benar-benar kelelahan sehingga tidak menyadari dan tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan kepada dirinya dan sepertinya pelukan hangat yang Kyuhyun berikan semakin membuatnya nyaman.

Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi dan mereka hadapi esok pagi yang terpenting biarlah mereka tidur dengan damai saat ini. Selama bermimipi indah Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

END.

Gumawo bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca.

RnR?


End file.
